


Undertale One shots / Scenarios

by Konnichipaw



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I will add things as I go, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konnichipaw/pseuds/Konnichipaw
Summary: Title basically explains it.





	

So, obviously, this is mostly gonna be a x reader thing. But I can do these ships:

Papyton

SodiumChloride ( uf x us sans...n)

Torigore

Charisk

And all the canon ships...

 

....

I can do any au and any character! (( young characters are going to be automatically aged up, unless its specified not to. I won't do any Underaged things tho! It would be purely platonic or puppy love.

 

I will do lemons and limes! You can specify how intense you want it to be though. No rape/non-con. Also no like.. Friends with benefits or hate fucking. Sorry.

Reader and Frisk/Chara/Napstablook are automatically going to be non-binary, unless specified. I understand most people believe Blook is make, so the AU's where he's male, I will keep him male.

Oh! Also, I can do scenarios where you can choose ( or I'll choose. ) multiple characters for one scenario, and they'll all had their own mini story.

 

Try to keep a variety of characters requested, I don't want all Sans or Papyrus.

 

(( no character bashing either. ))


End file.
